determinataleofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard!Dtale
An AU of Hardtale. It's Like the Regular AU, but with DT, and it's much, MUCH Harder. Story Story goes exactly like Determinatale, The Name is Different and the Sprites are Different. That's all. Characters Frisk Ex-Player. Stopped being controlled when they decided to stay in the Underground with the other Monsters. Performs with MTT Chara Revived Human. Was Revived when the DT revived the SOULs and Sensed Frisk and Revived their Dying SOUL. Loves Sans. Flowey Hates Everyone. Unlike Dtale, he isn't Reclusive, and instead lives in a Flower Pot with Chara. He especially Hates Sans, but Chara loves Sans, and tells Flowey off for saying mean things to Sans. Napstablook Ghost. Lives in Waterfall. Cousin to Happstablook, The Ghost in Mettaton. Loves to make Music. Uses Music as an Attack. Toriel Goat Mum. Lives with Asgore in the Castle. She returned when the DT revived the SOULs. Sans Skeleton, Sentry of Snowdin, Regular Customer at Grillby's, Hot-Dog Stand Owner. His Brother is Papyrus. He wears Mainly Red, and Has a White Shirt and White Lined Shorts. His left eye is Red, with a Trail constantly blazing above it. His Slippers and Socks are the Same as Dtale's and his Skull has a Small Crack on the Top Right. Papyrus Skeleton, Sentry of Snowdin, Wants to be a part of the Royal Guard, Brother to Sans. He wears the Same style clothes as he does in Hardtale, but it's Red-Themed. His Sword is Also Red. Christopher (Blaze) Fallen human. He gained DT and survived. Somehow. Has Lived with Sans and Papyrus since Papyrus rescued him from the Purple Door to the RUINS. Grillby Fire Elemental that Runs Snowdin's Restaurant. Sells Ketchup to Sans, and Normal Food to the Others. Sells Baked Goods given to him by Muffet and then they Split the Earnings equally. Monster Kid Small Kid. Loved watching Undyne Fight, then Undyne Left and he was mildly mad at this decision. Undyne Lives with Alphys in Hotland. She managed to make it to The Lab without dying. Now she stays in the Air conditioned Lab. Loves watching Anime with Alphys. Loves Alphys. Alphys Lives with Undyne in Hotland. She takes care of Undyne most of the time. Making sure the Room is Cold enough and things like that. Alphys doesn't mind how Cold it has to be. She's a Lizard, after all. They are Cold blooded and sleep peacefully in the Cold, but Alphys can Stay awake in the Cold. Loves watching Anime with Undyne. Loves Undyne. Muffet Determined Spider from CORE. Loves Baking. Friends with Grillby, and often comes over to give Grillby Baked Goods to Sell. Then they Split the Earnings 50/50. Mettaton Star of the Underground. Popular. Robot with a Ghost inside. Cousin to Napstablook. Performs with Frisk on Stage. Asgore King of The Underground. Lives with Toriel. Depressed. Toriel helps him with his Depression. He likes the DT, but wished he could have released the Monsters with the SOULs, but the DT revived the SOULs before he had the Chance. The 6 SOULs Not much different from the original, just with Stronger Weapons and better Armour, Especially Bravery and Justice, who became part of the Royal Guard and Were given the Best Armour. Trivia * Very Poorly Made, I know, I didn't have the time to Fill all this Out. Not Yet.